Fine In A Locked Up Tower
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: This is a mashed up Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime version of Rapunzel. I loved the fairytale theme and tried to write this one. Hope you like it! My second Fanfic!. BTW this is a FineXShade fanfic!
1. Intro

Introduction

By: RiMa11

Hey guys so here I am writing the intro of a story I don't really do this but since I want you guys to now. The fanfic as you know is "Futago Hime in a Locked up Old Tower". So I hope you like it. In the story both Fine and Rein live in the same tower. As the story progresses you will find out what happens. This is based on a few mixed up versions. But in the end it will give you a laugh. _I promise. _I searched up information so I hope you like it. Also this is taking place as the characters are young. Btw I hate writing epilogues so whatever ending you come up with is good. Unless it has lemon or something. If you want me to add an ending review it and your ending might end up as the ending for this story! So please wait for the story and R&R.

Thanks to 14AmyChan for writing "Ichigo et les Kashino" it is based on Beauty and the Beast and Yumeiro Patissiere. Great combination. I would also like to thank the creator of Rapunzel so I can base this fanfic on it.


	2. Chapter 1: Rampion

Chapter 1: Rampion

By: RiMa11

**Author's Note: Sorry my dear readers. In my introduction Rein was supposed to be in this fanfic but I can't include Rein. It would be_too_ confusing. Oh also Fine isn't in the royal family, simpler terms she's not a princess. Now on with the story.**

Moshimoto Elsa was pleading to her husband Truth for the rampion in the enchantress's garden. She was going to die if she couldn't get the rampion, well at least that's what she said.

Of course Truth didn't want Elsa to die so he sneaked into the ominous garden of the enchantress's. He looked around for the rampion that his dear wife longed for. Lucky him, he got out of the garden having the rampion in his hand and not being caught by the enchantress. When he got home he gave the rampion that he took and gave it to Elsa. Elsa ate the plant greedily in a salad.

The next day however Elsa wanted more rampion. She was addicted to the plant growing in the garden. Truth went to the garden once more at night.

Though this time he wasn't quite as lucky… The enchantress, Camelot came out from behind the bushes in garden. Camelot said "You thief! What are you doing stealing my rampion that's freshly grown? You shall die."

"Please don't kill me. This rampion is for my wife, she will die with out this wonderful rampion of yours."

After a long while of begging the enchantress said "If you give up your child and let me raise your child, you may live. I will treat it like my very own child."

Happily Truth agreed to this promise. (A/N: I think that was harsh, I mean seriously giving your own child away. I feel disgusted.)

~Time Skip~

After the child was born the enchantress, Camelot took the child away from Truth and Elsa. Camelot named the certain child Fine.

Fine's hair was reddish-pink and really long. When I say really I mean _really._ She was the most beautiful child in the whole town. AT the age of 16, after Fine's 16th birthday, Camelot changed her wonderfully peaceful life to misery. The old "witch" sent Fine to the tower in the middle of the deep dark horror woods.


	3. Chapter 2: The Tower

Chapter 2: The Tower  
>By:RiMa11<p>

Author's Note:  
>Thanks guys. Sorry for the long wait. I was on a writer's block. I feel so tired after I get home from school. For all those who are looking forward to "A Fated Meeting" I wrote up chapter 10. I was writing in Math class... hehe.. So here is the chapter that you guys have been looking forward to after the disclaimer.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I really wish I owned either Futago Hime or Rapunzel but due to copyright and to face the truth I- Don't-Own either one!

Fine's POV

I used to live such a peaceful life. This lasted all the way until my 16th birthday that is. My foster mother the famous enchantress, Camelot told me it was my parents' fault. I have never seen them since the few seconds after I was born.

I didn't have much friends other than Prince Shade, ( A/N: thanks to PositiveCharm 416's idea I made Fine and Shade childhood friends) Rein who is Shade's maid, and Bright who is Shade's butler. We used to have such a good time together.

Now that I am 16 my life is just miserable. I don't want to blame my parents' for this fate. But I can't not blame them for doing this to my life. They were the ones that would give up their own child for rampion. That's what Camelot had told me when I was younger and when she would care for me.

Now here I am living in a horrible, old, and unreachable tower. No help can be found. Nothing! Camelot comes up every day for her daily visit every single day. She never misses a day. Here she comes again for today.

"Fine,Fine let down your hair" Camelot said.

"Hai, hai" I replied back.

I quickly let down my long, pink, silky hair for the old, fat enchantress to climb.

I just wish I can get out of here one day. Please someone save me from this horrid tower.

Author's Note:  
>Thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 1. Also thanks to my readers who favorited the story or put the story on their alerts list. This chapter wasn't really what I was hoping it would be... but it can pass right? I hope so! The next chapter s titled "A Visit from Camelot".<p>

Please review!

Sayonara

From, RiMa11


	4. Chapter 3: A Visit From Camelot

Chapter 3: A Visit from Camelot

By:RiMa11

Author's Note:

Did you like chapter 2? Sorry if this took a looooonnnng time. There's a short story to this chapter! When my classmate looked at my paper ( I write and plan out the story first on paper), I was writing in cursive so the chapter looked like "A Visit from Omelet". Haha *sweat drop*. After the disclaimer is _"_A Visit from _**Camelot"**_. Not omelet k?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fushigi boshi no futago hime but that would really make a good birthday present for this year… Joking!

~~~*Last Chapter*~~~

Now here I am living in a horrible, cold, unreachable tower. Camelot comes up here every single day. Here she comes again today.

"Fine, Fine let down your hair." Camelot said.

I quickly let down my long, pink silky hair for the old enchantress to climb on. I just wish I could get out of this world of misery one day. Please someone save me from this horrid tower.

Normal POV

"Fine, Fine let down your hair" Camelot said looking up to the opening- the window of the tower.

"Coming Camelot-sama," Fine said feeling disgusted while putting her hair down. How she hated carrying the old "witch" up the tower with her precious hair.

Camelot slowly pulled herself up to the opening of the tower with the support of Fine's hair. 'Such an obedient child' Camelot thought.

When Camelot got up to Fine's room she was greeted by Fine. "Good afternoon Camelot-sama. What dessert and lunch did you make for me today?" (A/N: Fine still likes dessert. ^-^'

"Fine my dear, today I brought you bread and chocolate cheesecake made from my magic, of course." (A/N: They seem like friends. It just means I can't do Fine and Camelot conversations other than the "Fine-sama, Rein-sama" from Camelot.)

"Arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much) Camelot-sama."

"How was your day today Fine?"

"Very well as always. I am very grateful that I can see the town from here." 'And the castle. I hope that Shade is doing good without me. I wouldn't want to see him sad.' Fine thought. (A/N: Fine always had a thing for Shade. Well at least in **my **story.)

Camelot stayed for an hour and talked to Fine making sure that she had not any type of connection to the "outside world".

Author's Note:

I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I had to cut this chapter short. I didn't know how to do their conversations. And the cold didn't go completely away yet. Stupid colds! Tomorrow I will try to upload chapter 4! Chapter 4 is called "A Prince in the Unknown Forest? Please review.

Sayonara,

RiMa11


	5. Chapter 4: Prince In The Unknown Forest

Chapter 4: A Prince in the Unknown Forest?

By: RiMa11

Author's Note:

Rima-chan here! Minna-san, I am really sorry for last time. This chapter is to make up for the shortage of words in chapter 3. From the reviews of _A Fated Meeting _I guess everyone liked it? Oh, if someone wants me to make a fanfic for you, you can visit my profile page and choose from the anime/manga. Then please message me the couple and a brief summary of the storyline. After you message me I might consider doing the story. **A note to everyone: **_**The Cliff of a Meeting **_**is a one-shot. **News I am starting to write a new one-shot or two fic (I think that's what you call it.) I will not release the name yet the only person that knows right now is my editor hanazaki624anime. Check out her works of fanfics if you have time!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimers can be a type of a cliché, aren't they? Well, I'll try to make it not so much of an "I Don't Own This". So I'll start it with "Please don't say that the original storyline and characters of Fushigi boshi no futago hime belong to me. I don't want you guys to lie for me. But then my true reasons are… hehehe… I DO NOT want to be sued!"

Deep in the forest a figure appeared. No one was supposed to be in the forbidden woods that the enchantress had casted a spell on. (A/N: So how is it possible? You will find out later. I swear. J)

The figure was a prince, whose name was Shade, and at that moment breaking into the woods of the unknown. For he had a purpose. He sensed an aura-of-some-kind, of someone that he loved in those very woods. (A/N: *erk* *erk* this paragraph seems really, really old fashioned. And I am still not that old to write something that formal cause it's really not my age!)

Prince Shade had never been able to tell the one that he loved his feelings. Since she was gone he has always regretted not telling her before he turned 16. That person was Fine. Fine, the foster-daughter of the enchantress.

He had missed her so much. Every single day he had regretted. Regretted, not telling her. His such strong feelings let him break through the magical barrier. As he walked deeper into the forest he heard a voice.

"As the blue skies

Turn black,

I will stay

In this tower

Forever…

Watching

As everything

Was just a dream" (A/N: I made this up ^-^' It's not even half good!)

Then Shade noticed that the voice was singing. The melody was a sad tune. As he listened closely a wave of déjà vou crossed over him. 'This is a very familiar voice', Shade thought. While Shade was thinking another figure had also appeared in the forest.

Since Shade was trained very well since he was little his senses were always on alert. This was one rule that all princes should be on alert. Out of the shadows the figure stepped out. Shade had seen this person many times. She was- Camelot. The same Camelot who had took Fine away during Fine's birthday celebration at the castle. That day is a day Shade would never forget. The day when Fine went away to somewhere, when the enchantress had a wave of sparkles take Fine away. He was helpless. He couldn't do anything at all to save the girl he loved.

Shade listened closely to what the enchantress was saying. His training also helped his ears pick up the conversation.

"Fine, Fine let down you hair!"

"Matte (wait) Camelot-sama!"

Shade watched as a pile of pinkish- red hair fall from an opening of the stone tower. The prince had then noticed there was no other opening except that small window where the hair fell down from. It was also then it dawned on him that Fine was locked up in the tower. It all made sense the familiar voice was Fine's voice, Camelot was calling Fine to drop her hair and Fine's hair was pinkish-red. 'I must save Fine when the enchantress is away. I _must. _I will visit her again tomorrow,' Shade thought.

Author's Note:

It's some kind of a cliff hanger, right? I am so sorry I haven't been uploading much. I have gotten a few reviews for _The Cliff of a Meeting. _I am very happy to be in this group of Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime writers! Good luck minna-san in Moonshine Wish'scontest.

Sayonara,

RiMa


	6. Chapter 5: Damsel in Distress

Chapter 5: Damsel in Distress  
>By: RiMa11<p>

Author's Note:

Kiku again! Sorry for not updating in a long time. Really, really sorry me is here to write another chapter. I actually typed this up before but then it got deleted by accident so I'm writing it again.

Shade was waiting under a tree for the enchantress to leave. While waiting he had fallen asleep under the shade of the big tree.

When he woke back up the time of day was already evening. He looked up at the opening of the tower seeing Fine peer out the window like earlier that day.

'I must protect Fine' Shade thought. 'She is the one that I will only love. She is the damsel in distress, while I have to be her Prince Charming. I want to whisk her away with me back to the castle. Away to fairyland where all stories have a happy ending.

But then before I do that I must plan what I will do. I don't want to have one single mistake in what I do for Fine. One misleading step can leave to a failure. I will come back tomorrow. '

The next day Shade came back the same time he did before. He made note of the phrase the enchantress said to have Fine let down her hair.

"Fine, Fine let down your hair" the enchantress would shout.

Shade let himself sleep just like he did the day before and woke up around the afternoon. 'I now know that the way the enchantress let's Fine know to let down her hair. So I just have to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

I can use my whip to easily pull myself up, but where would the whip attach to? That's a problem. Should I shout "Fine, Fine let down your hair", like the enchantress? Maybe. But right now is not a good time. I should wait about one week more. That time I can be sure of certain things. I don't want to scare my princess.' Shade thought.

Author's Note:

Advice, flames, compliments or just a plain review are all welcome. Just REVIEW! I am hungry for reviews. So the next chapter Fine and Shade will be together! Yay! Bonzai! Hooray!

Shade: What are you doing, Kiku?

Fine: *staring* What's so good about Shade and I being together?

Me: Are you kidding me? You guys are so in love with each other! Stay together. *Pushing them to face each other*

Shade&Fine: KIKKKKUUUU! What are you doing?

Me: Gotta run! Next chapter, just wait for it.  
>~Kiku<p> 


	7. Chapter 6:Here I Come!

Chapter 6: Here I Come!

By: RiMa11

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible to make up for the times I was to lazy to do anything.

Mostly through the time that I wasn't updating stories I was reading _The Hunger Games series_. Amazing series I tell you. Read it if you have time. The movie is coming out and I so have to watch it. And the other thing I was doing most was going through different mangas and trying to comprehend ways that I could use in my stories. I am a total otaku, yeah and that's pretty much it.

Disclaimer: I have no right to own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime or the storyline of Rapunzel. I DO own my creative mind and any details that are MINE. PROPERTY OF ME!

Let's start chapter 6!

Shade's POV

Finally that one week has passed and I have also finally came up with a plan. This is the day where Fine will see me again. It has been such a long time. My only desire throughout the months was for me to see Fine again.

I have realized that the worst thing in the world is losing the person that you love the most and will only ever love. My days back in the castle then were… unspeakable and full of pain. When Fine was with me, we would always go to places together and I loved her smiles. She was my sunshine and still is and will always be.

Now, I am going to go to the tower where she is entrapped. The unrequited love of mine would be painful if somehow the enchantress finds me. I must do this fast. I hope she will come with me. The operation to save Fine starts- NOW!

"Fine, Fine let down your hair." I say trying to make my voice a bit crackly like the old hog.

"Coming, Camelot-sama" I hear as a reply from the top of the tower. She isn't even looking down to see if it really is that old Camelot. She's too gullible like always. I just hope she won't get scared. I don't think it is a good thing for Camelot to detect a scream in the forest.

I climb up slowly with the reddish-pink hair as support. The stone tower was a bit slippery but I think I would be able to get through. This was part one part of my practices when I learning to become a prince. Being able to get through slippery messes. I climbed steadily up. I really do wish she wouldn't get TOO surprised, if she did it might faint. That has happened too many times to me.

Just one more step to you Fine… I climbed up and saw Fine's shocked expression. The first thing that I hear from her in months is, "Ahh-" I quickly covered her mouth. Slowly, her pupils began to change back from dramatically tiny to normal size. "…Is that you…, Shade?" she asked me.

"Of course it's me. Who else do you think would just climb up, oh Fine?" Shade answered.

Jumping right into my arms, "I missed you so much! Oh Shade, do you know how miserable I was when I didn't get to see you?" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too! When you were gone I felt like I wasn't going to see you ever again. I feel so good to have you with me. Fine, I have fallen for you. Once we get out of this tower will you be my girlfriend." I asked. I wasn't as nervous as this for all my life.

"I don't know… Can you give me some time? But I have to say you look more handsome since the last time I saw you. So, what type of training did you get while I was gone?" Fine said.

"Thank you for the compliment and don't even get me started with the training stuff. They gave me different teachers every single hour. Also, Fine even if it takes forever I will wait the rest of my life for you, do you hear me?" I said.

"Are you sure, Shade? I do not even have a clue if I can get out of this tower. There's no opening other than this one window." Fine said tears starting to pool around the corner of her eyes.

"Do not cry, okay? I am going to get you out of this tower, so don't you ever have a doubt." I said wiping the tears off her face with my thumb.

"But… I'm scared. Camelot she would do something terrible to you if she found out you were here. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Fine said starting to shake.

"Have faith in me, darling. Also if you were wondering, Bright and Rein like each other very much just as you had predicted. They are doing well too. I WILL get you out of here. While I'm trying to do that, I'll try to win your heart, too. So get ready my dear. I'll come again tomorrow." I said leaning in and kissing to top of her forehead. I started walking my way to the window but a voice stopped me.

"WAIT! Shade, you don't have to try to capture my heart again because you already have it." Fine yelled. She ran to me and hugged me. "See you tomorrow. I'll be waiting" she said into my ear. Then she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I hope you dream about me! Have nice sleep." I said before I disappeared down the window.

"Don't think I need you to say that. I dream about you all the time!" Fine screamed down the window.

I just gave her a smile and I saw that sweet smile of hers back. This is so far the best day of my life.

Author's Note:

Oh my god! That was so far about 1,000 words. So right now I want to apologize about not posting in a very LOOOONG time now. I was supposed to post this 2 weeks ago. I seriously need to make sure I post more so this was_ Fine in a Locked Up Tower_'s chapter 6. And I have a few responses to earlier reviews for chapter 5.

**CresentMoonSpirit: **Thank you for the first review of the chapter. The gag was funny… Also your little character play cheered me up a whole LOT. I was laughing on my bed and was about to fall off.

**Lover11Anime:** I am really sorry that I wrote so little. I hope that this chapter made up for it! I told you that the chapter would be up about a few weeks earlier but I gave you fake up… very sorry. Did you like this one?

Also as always, critique on my writing.

~Kiku


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams and Pasts

Chapter 7: Dreams and Pasts

By: Rima Mashiro11-Kiku

Author's Note:

I had a pretty hard time coming up with a name for this chapter. But here it is. Nothing new just a name.

Disclaimer: Why is this here again? Can anyone tell me? -*Silence*- Oh right, it's because I don't want this chapter taken down or me sued like many Youtube videos. Here I go again… I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime or Rapunzel. So yeah, that was the disclaimer.

Without further adieu the story begins. And the world will be reading.

Once again after the enchantress visited Fine, Shade snuck into the forest.

~xxx~

The night before when he arrived back to his room, or I shall say suite of a room, he had laughed himself to sleep. Many had wondered what was up with him that night. The king had sent two butlers to check up on him twice. Each time he would respond, "Oh, don't mind me. I was just thinking about something. You may be dismissed." His sister Milky even came to see him once. She was suspecting he was in love from the look on his face. Sharp girl she was. Shade would just tell her it's nothing just like how he waved of the butlers. In his laughter you could hear himself almost inaudible say "…Fine… Oh dear Fine… you make me such a happy guy…" Then while in his sleep, all he thought about was he escaping with Fine back to the castle and keeping Fine protected from that evil witch of a foster mother.

Fine was so love struck the night Shade had seen her. She sat against the headboard of the bed and had her blankets on. As she was in the sitting position holding onto her pillow as she daydreamed during the night time. (A/N: I know that sounds weird, but it's so you know she's awake.) Fine started laughing too as if they both planned to have a laughing fest. "Shade~… How come… you make me love you?" Fine said in the middle of her laughing state all dazed, but automatically went back to laughing mode. Then while she was sleeping, in her dreams she was thinking of church bells ringing. She was in a white dress with a veil over her face, while Shade was in a black tuxedo. After walking down the aisle, they were saying their "I do"s and the priest said "I announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride". Shade and Fine smiled at each others faces and then slowly leaned down into each other for a kiss. Her dreams started to fade away and it was morning. No birds chirped but the sun had already risen.

~xxx~

Shade crept slowly into the woods. He was unsure about the enchantress being in the forest. At the same time he was feeling insecure about Camelot coming out of nowhere. As he neared the tower his heart started to pound against his chest even more than when he went past the outskirts of town and went in. _My lovely sunshine, I have come to see you,_ Shade thought. Just as he got closer to the tower, he had hid behind a bush, his ear straining to hear anything. When no noise representing Camelot was heard, Shade loosened up.

A warm, welcoming voice had filled the air. _Fine is singing_, Shade thought. Just like the same time they met and the same song.

**Flashback**

By the river, a young girl about 6 years old sat with her feet in the water singing a melodic tune.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place I love you._

Young Shade followed the direction of the voice leading to the little girl with red hair mixed in with a shade of pink. Young Fine was startled by such a sudden arrival but got over it soon and smiled at the stranger to her.

"You have such a nice voice," young Shade commented.

"Thank you. I am really happy that you think so. No one has ever complimented me before." Fine said back.

"Well that is kind of strange. I don't think there's anyone that can't compliment you." Shade said, starting to feel sympathy for the girl. "My name is Shade. What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Fine. Nice to meet you Shade." Fine said back smiling and radiating her care-free aura.

Then the two became wonderfully good friends along with Bright and Rein. The king and queen loved Fine even though she was a "commoner". Fine was such a sweet girl.

At first they had refused to let Shade be friends with such a lowly girl. After they banned Shade from having any communication with Fine, he was highly depressed. It seemed like rain clods were hanging over his head. Around two weeks later the king and queen began to feel terrible. No matter what they did Shade was never content.

Whenever they asked him what he wanted he would say "I want to see Fine". Hi parents were getting tired of this act and even Milky couldn't cheer him up. Finally his parents let their son see the poor girl.

**Flashback End**

Author's Note:

That's it for now. Avalanche is in progress… Fir the song young Fine was sings it's from _The Hunger Games Trilogy_ called the Mountain Song or Rue's Lullaby. I am a huge fan of that. I wish Suzanne Collins continued The Hunger Games T^T. Anyways thank you everyone for reading.

Here are some responses to those who reviewed.

**Ellsweetella**- Thank you for the review. Yes, the Hunger Games are awesome! I watched the movie too, just one day after opening day. March 23rd was opening day in New York. Did you read the whole trilogy? I preferred the book a lot more than the movie. Many things were changed.

**cute'lildevil15**- So here's the update you were looking forward to.

**PositiveCharm416**- Thank you. Don't worry Fine and Shade are going to be okay. So here is the update.

Give advice, flames or just a review. The flames are a bit depressing though so I'll just brace myself. But still, be honest. Point out a flaw.

~Kiku


	9. Chapter 8: Forever Yours

Chapter 8: Forever Yours

By: Rima Mashiro11- Kiku

Author's Note:

Wow I actually started this chapter on April 17th, first day of the 2012 NY State Test. I noticed that people are starting to write more ShadeXRein fanfics. I do not actually read them, but it seems that since one person has been uploading others had copied and started writing their own.

Anyways let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: Hana-chan, do I own FBNFH?

Hana: Kiku-chan, you know that! NO! 5, 6, 7, 8… begin!

Shade crept to the tower silently and fast-paced. As he neared the song that Fine sang got clearer. When the song came to an end, Shade was at the base of the tower.

"Fine, Fine, let down your hair!" he cried directing his voice to the opening high above.

"Coming," Fine called from the top. She was glad her hair wasn't being used for Camelot to pull on to get her down. O, how she missed Shade through the course of just one day! It was strange for many people, but normal for someone in love. Anything happens when you have fallen into love's beautiful trap.

Her hair fell to the bottom of the building, stopping several centimeters before it would reach the ground. Shade gingerly used Fine's hair as support and carefully scaled the side of the tower.

When he reached the top, Shade climbed into the room. Fine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he landed safely on the floor, just like the night before. Instead of just a kiss by itself, she gave him one of her sunny smiles, a radiant aura forming around her.

Fine missed her radiant aura. For some reason Shade was the only one who could bring it back. Every day that Camelot came she would put on a polite smile and would be extra-conscious of what she said. To Camelot she had to be a friendly girl without any doubts.

"Hi, Fine," Shade greeted Fine.

"Hello, Shade," Fine replied to the greeting.

"Hey, do you remember what day it is?" Shade asked.

"Um… I'm not sure. I've been here for so long that I don't remember the days," Fine said staring at the floor. Guiltily she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Then do you remember what the 21st of May is?"

"Is today the 21st?"

"Yes, Fine. Today is the day.'

Fine thought in silent intently for a while. "Let me think…" she said searching her brain.

"I'll tell you. You'll fry your brain if you think any harder. Let me just tell you-" Shade started.

"My goodness, how could I not of known earlier? This is the day," Fine stated and continued "I first met you" in unison with Shade. Their tones were relaxed, yet full of love.

Shade pulled Fine in for a hug. "I got you something. Would you like to see it?"

"Thank you, Shade. I would like to see it please."

Digging into his cloak, Shade finally found what he was looking for. The item was inside a small jewelry box, big enough for a pin, _or maybe a ring._

"What is it?" Fine asked, surprised yet nervous about this item inside the diminutive box.

"When I open it, you will find out. Just wait." Shade slowly started to open the box which revealed a hairpin. It had the color of a mix of silver and pure white. The design had small stars made of diamonds in a circular shape, spanning to the right, like they were reaching for a waning crescent moon. "I designed it and gave it to the royal blacksmith to mold and then the jewelers. Do you like it?"

"Of course I don't like it…" At the sound f this, Shade's eyes had widened. "…I love it!" Shade now breathed out a side of relief.

Now, Fine was taking back by Shade's designing skills. "Hey, Shade. How did you make this? It's amazing. Your designing skills are outstanding!" Fine exclaimed.

"Well… mother and father had a tutor come from our neighboring kingdom, the Jewelry Kingdom to help me. I am glad you like it. Anyways, Fine I got so scared when you said you didn't like it. Next time, don't scare me like that.

"Shade, I knew you would freak out. I just wanted to play a trick on you. That was payback for all you did to me," Fine paused. In a more serious tone she said, "When did you make this hairpin?"

"I made it last year. Why?"

"Then why didn't you give it to me earlier?"

"I was going to! This was supposed to be your birthday present. Before you could do anything, Camelot came and whisked you away remember?"

"Now that I think about it, I never did open any present! That sucks!" Fine said, pouting.

"Awe, Fine… Don't pout; you look better smiling than pouting. Smile for me, please?" _Even though you still look sweet pouting, _Shade thought. "Even if you didn't get to open any other presents, you got to open this one"

"Yes, I got this present. I am very happy," she said excitedly.

Then her tone became questioning, "But Shade, do I have you?"

"Fine, I am yours forever. Do you hear me? I will always be yours, I'll be with you through problems and I'll protect you. You don't need to worry about anything, Fine. Trust me."

"I believe you. If there's ever a time that I can't trust you, I would rather die. I know that you wouldn't… right?" Fine leaned up to kiss Shade on the lips. That was there parting kiss. Even after they parted, Fine's heart was feeling a thundering sensation. She was awake through the night.

The memory of after Shade kissed her good-bye kept on replaying itself in her mind.

"Good night. See you tomorrow," the red head had said.

"Farewell, dear princess. Sleep safe. I wish to see you happy and unharmed the next time the sun comes up in these woods," the prince told his love. Slowly and quietly, he climbed down the tower using is beloved's braid as support.

_Why did Camelot have to seal off the staircase to this tower? How I wish she didn't. The force field allowed no one to pass, _Fine had thought at the time, as Shade had reached the bottom. She had blown him an air kiss and left for her small cot.

Author's Note:

I am very sorry for not having uploaded anything for _months. _Crazy right, I killed so many deadlines that I had allowed myself. I hope to upload as much as possible through my finals.

Anyways, I have news you might not want to hear. So from July to August I might not be able to upload anything. I am going to visit my cousin in China, so I'll see what I can do.

I also started writing a _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _fanfic. Percabeth, of course. Rick Riordan is seriously talented. So anyhow, I will try to upload that story…

G'day,

Kiku


	10. Chapter 9: Camelot's Suspicions

Chapter 9: Camelot's Suspicions

Camelot woke up earlier than usual on the Thursday. Her senses told her that Fine was feeling happy.

An emotion that she once felt, too.

~xxx~

The old enchantress wanted to protect the young girl from the harshness of the world.

She once fell in love. It was blissful to her... until the storm came. The day that her beloved kissed another girl and held the girl's hand in front of her and barely acknowledged her. It was down-right heartbreaking.

From that day on, Camelot vowed never to fall in love, EVER. The man was her first love was also her last. Just because of a terrible person, the enchantress had never gotten that chance to find a soul mate.

The first time she laid eyes on the red-head with her warm burgundy irises she wanted to protect her. By keeping her away from the outside world was the only way she could think to help the helpless and innocent baby girl.

Her love for the girl was given in the wrong way. The enchantress had almost ruined the burgundy-eyed girl's life by taking her away from the her love at the maiden's age: SIXTEEN. Camelot believed for Fine at such a young age to be taken away would be best. Where she didn't find a love yet. Someone who she would die for, bind herself to, and become miserable for in the end. She was wrong.

Camelot had meant well, but her gift was impossible for Fine to appreciate. To Fine, her gif made her feel like she was a bird in a cage. Never allowed to be set free.

The enchantress had ate breakfast at her cottage and left for the tower deep within the kingdom's woods; where no one would dare trespass. Those woods were known for their magical powers. Not a single person will go in unless you go with someone that knew it well.

She passed the rocks, trees, and caves that lead to the deepest part of the woods. In the darkness, there was a tower where Fine was held.

"Oh my, I can't wait for Shade to get me out of this rat hole! Gosh, Camelot kept me locked in here far too long," said a voice within the tower. At the statement made, Camelot's face had darkened. She got an idea of what was going to happen. THE GIRL'S GOING TO LEAVE, thought the enchantress.

A plan was brewing through Fine's mind, but so was Camelot's. TIME TO OUTSMART THE GIRL.

"Fine, Fine, let down your hair!" Camelot said in a sing-song voice.

"Coming, Camelot-sama!" Fine said, but under her breath she muttered, "She's too early today. Damn it!"

As she slipped her braid through the hook and down the tower, Fine felt Camelot giving off an obnoxious aura. The girl knew she was in trouble. But she passed it off and didn't give it a second thought.

Little did she know this was a bad decision and should have been more cautious.

The old enchantress had reached the opening in the tower and climbed. Accidently, something slipped. "Oh, Camelot, you are _so much_ heavier than this kingdom's prince. Uglier and older. How I love his handsome face…" Fine said dazing into a morning dream.

"Excuse me, dear? What did you say?" Camelot asked. She heard what the dazing maiden had said loud and clear.

"Sorry, Camelot-sama. That was nothing. Excuse my rudeness, will you?" Fine said. Her mind was a different story though, _I don't really care if you heard it or not._

"Alright, honey. If such behavior appears again, it **will not** pass." A thought had passed through the enchantress' head. She had a malicious smile on her face. _You will never see your prince charming again, fool!_

Finally noticing the hairpin on the red-head, Camelot asked, "Fine, lovely. When and where did you get that pin?"

"I got it just yes- I mean a year ago on my birthday. Why do you ask?"

Camelot was feeling angrier by the seconds ticking pass. Nothing felt right. The girl was locked in this tower for a reason. _Not to be hurt from falling in love._

"Fine, I can take this no longer. You must come with me."

After creating a temporary portal to another kingdom's woods, Camelot pushed Fine forward and moved in herself. In the woods was a small cottage.

Camelot moved Fine over to a chair and made her sit in it. From within her cape she pulled out a knife and cut the long red braid off.

The older woman ran out of the cottage and put a lock on the door.

_Tonight she was going to catch an intruder…_

* * *

><p>Okay, author's note is at the end of chapters. Yes, I know I haven't been updating. I've been mentally scolding myself for a month. Lazy me! Anyways I transerred schools and everything, really busy lately.<p>

**Shade kissed Fine!**

****Did that get your attention? Please read my PJO fanfic Beat the Summer Heat! I haven't gotten any reviews. Please read. I'll give you the link. s/8468160/1/Beat-the-Summer-Heat I'm also a crazy Percabeth fan. Can't wait for The Mark of Athena to come out.

~xxx~Kiku Nakamura~xxx~


	11. Chapter 10: To Catch an Intruder

Chapter 10: To Catch an Intruder  
>By: Kiku Nakamura<p>

After going back to the tower, it was time to set up a trap. Someone _was_ going to get caught.

~xxx~

Fine being in the small cottage felt upset. _How could she have gotten caught?_

Being careful would have served well. It would have served a lot better than dazing off.

Our plan to run away is ruined. Sorry, Shade... I can't be with you, thought Fine. Shade, sorry I'm so sorry. Please be better off without me. Shade...

But the more that she thought about it, she thought more about something else. She was starting to dread ever telling Camelot about Shade. It turned to be a nightmare. As if coming back to realization from her grieving, "Shade!", the girl screamed.

"Oh no. What is Camelot going to do with him?! Shade was still going to visit me tonight." She was starting to panic. The sobs began to grow louder. "She cut off my braid! Oh gods..."

Fine was breaking down, while leaning against one of the four walls; she was slowly slipping off until she was on her knees burying her face in her hands. Her consciousness was falling into a dark abyss from being traumatized.

~xxx~

During his mid-afternoon nap on his favorite tree, Shade fell a strong tug on his heart. Then, he started hearing a voice… Strangely it wasn't a deep, mysterious voice, but a sweet and gentle one. It was the voice of Fine.

Her voice told him something that he didn't quite understand. In his dream, Fine had told him, _"Our plan to run away is ruined."_ This beginning started to worry Shade. _"Sorry, Shade, I can't be with you." _Fine hesitated, but started again, _"Sorry. Please be better off without me… Shade…_"

Finally opening his eyes, Shade had mixed emotions; worried, confused, and angry. Worried for Fine's safety, confused and didn't understand why Fine would say this. And mostly angry at the person for hurting his girl.

Rushing out of the beautifully decorated with vivid colors, courtesy of Milky (but that is a story to tell for another time). Getting passed the castle gates and climbing onto Regina which was waiting outside, Shade's riding horse*, the duo galloped into the forest.

~xxx~

Camelot was feeling bored from waiting. But the master plan was underway and just a little more patience would do. When people got older, being wise just comes from experiences. She knew the winner would be the one who waited. It was not possible for the young man to not see his beloved.

Several minutes later, a rustling noise was heard coming from near the bushes.

This was the moment that a certain old lady had been looking forward to. The moment to separate Fine and Shade once and for all. It wouldn't have to come to this if the two just didn't love each other.

"Fine, O dear Fine, let down your hair!" the indigo-haired boy yelled into the dark evening.

Camelot had not given a reply as that would give away the hungry wolf's disguise. She was clever enough not to make such a silly mistake.

Slowly slipping the hair down the pulley and to the awaiting prince, Camelot was ready crush the boy's heart.

After the task of pulling Shade up, the enchantress was ready. Under the shock of seeing the old lady that took Fine away when she was sixteen, instead of Fine herself, Shade gasped.

"What have you done to my Fine?" Shade asked.

"Well, well, well. _Your _Fine you say? Who gave you the permission to say that?" Camelot questioned.

"Fine herself. Now answer my question you wicked old lady!" the prince demanded.

"Oh, I'm a wicked old lady now aren't I? I'm just trying to protect Fine from you. She is in a place that you will never find."

"I can't comprehend what you're saying. What do you mean by protecting her from me? I mean her no harm at all," Shade stated.

"I am protecting her from you causing heartbreak. All men are like that. Pigs, they deceive with women and toy with their hearts. It's cruel, did you know that?"Camelot screeched.

"But, Camelot I will never do that to Fine. I love her with all my heart and have no intentions of ever parting with her. Please tell me where Fine is!"

"Fine told me that she despised you. You caused her trouble, dear. Can't you see that she doesn't love you."

"Lies! They are all lies. Fine loves me and I love her back. You don't have the right to say this to me."

"I do, because she is gone. Hiding from you. She's in a place where you will _never_ reach. So give up, little prince. You still have a journey ahead of you where you will deceive even more people," the enchantress answered back.

Even through all the things he said, he couldn't help but feel upset. His Fine was gone. She was at a place where he could never reach.

Running for the window he jumped out but not before pulling the braid out of Camelot's hand and out the window as well. _Even as I die, the enchantress cannot get out either_. Her magical powers were fading as she was inside the tower.

As Shade reached the ground, he felt sharp objects prick his eyes. Under the pain and depression, Shade had given away.

Regina looked down sadly upon her trainer and apparently left Shade's side and went to other parts of the forest.

Camelot kept on wailing for several hours. As she was growing old as the seconds ticked away and was losing her magic until she could create no more at all.

Shade laid lifelessly against the cold, hard and damp grass.


	12. Chapter 11: Lifelong Dreams and Waiting

Chapter 11: Lifelong Dreams and Waiting For Them to Come True

By:_Kiku Nakamura_

* * *

><p>Shade fell almost lifelessly to the onto the cold, hard grass. His face had crashed into the rose bushes that were near the tower. It had damaged something definitely. Shade's world would forever be surrounded by darkness if you had wanted to say it nicely. In other words, Shade was now blind.<p>

Crashing through those bushes... Those damn flowers they were beautiful and the aroma was enticing,almost as if they were trying to lure you into pricking your finger. You touch the wrong spot? Just watch the vermillion liquid trickle in thick droplets.

Translation: Roses were deadly, blood oozed from his eyelids. It looked like he was crying red tears. Just imagine if the thorns were poisoned, how much more damage that would have done.

Shade was lucky he was unconscious; the pain had never gotten to him. If he was even half-conscious, the pain would feel be like a forge's hot hammer smashing against your skull. The hurt would be forever seared into his brain. Pulling the braid out of Camelot's hand and falling down. And the last thing he had seen was

Several hours later, the indigo-haired prince woke up to the feel of the dawn sun on his face. Though the forest was calm but something wasn't right...

The boy blinked several times but every time he opened his eyes the only thing he saw was... darkness?

"What happened?" he whispered into the day. Slowly the memories came flooding back to him.

_Pulling the braid out of Camelot's hand and falling out of the tower. And the last thing he would ever see would be _ was better than seeing the face of the old shriveled hag of an enchantress.

The last image that was burned into his mind was roses. When Shade died, he wanted to die peacefully in Fine's arms. His life would end happy and with no regrets.

There was still one thing he had to do. Even if he could never see her again; at least he would still be with her. But what if she thought that he was a burden? His heart would shatter into more than a million pieces. All those memories that they shared- just gone.

To be with Fine could be a lifelong dream and something that he yearned for but when he found her, it would all be worth it. Fine; everything about her Shade loved.

He prayed to god maybe just this time that his wish would come true.

~xxx~

Fine felt terrible. All she ever did was do things wrong. Why wouldn't the fates allow her to be peacefully with Shade? Sure, her name "Fine" but that didn't mean that she was _fine _like the word meant.

What if Shade never found her?

What if Camelot never took her away on her birthday?

What if Fine was still with her mother and father?

What if Fine and Shade had never met in her childhood?

What if Fine had never of been born?

There were too many "what if"s going to her brain. She knew those two words meant only one thing- regret.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

To the first and sixth person to review this chapter; I will write a fanfic dedicated to you and give me a setting. Go to my profile and choose which category you want to choose.

Good luck and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Btw my birthday is this Sunday, the 11th. :D

~xxx~KikuNakamura~xxx~


	13. Chapter 12: From Tragedy and Tears

Chapter 12- From Tragedy and Tears

By: Kiku Nakamura

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. The way that they act are OOC so that part comes from my own mind, meaning that is mine. I will do no more disclaimers for this story because this goes for the whole piece.

Two years had came and passed. The prince was still wandering around in the forest. He ate nothing but berries and the occasional apple or orange. He had gotten so skinny. It was a miracle that he was even alive. He hadn't and wouldn't give up. Love makes people blind. Literally.

~xxx~

Fine had to reach inside of herself and muster up all the hope that she had left. It was depressing, but several birds would sing at her windowsill every morning asking for bread. She _needed_ someone to talk to. She yearned for human life. To her, it wouldn't come true. Little did she know a stray would be at her front door steps.

~xxx~

Shade kept on walking. It was a long walk. He could smell something. He could smell something. It smelled like cooked food. He longed for food. Hunger was shown all over his face. You wouldn't recognize him as a prince, if you hadn't known.

There was humming along with the amazing aroma. The sound wasn't high pitched and lively. It was a low sad melody. He wondered why.

The prince of eighteen years rushed to the smell and sound. He ran so fast; he had bumped into the little cottage.

~xxx~

Fine heard a noise at the door. Startled, she stopped singing and grabbed a frying pan. It was the closest thing that she could find. She crept slowly to the entrance. Opening the door cautiously, she saw the unmistakable blue hair.

_No, this can't be true, right?_ she thought. _This isn't happening._ As the door opened its widest, she yelled.

"Oh my god!"

Shade was confused. He was sure that it was Fine's voice, but _How could it be?_

"Fine is that you?"

The red-head nodded, covering her mouth. She tackled herself at him. He fell. The girl kept on throwing punches at him. "How could you leave me?" she asked, frustrated and angry.

His hand was wavering near her cheek. That was when Fine noticed that something wasn't right. Something was very_, very_ wrong. His hand wasn't touching her face. It was just lingering near, hovering. It was just strange.

"What did Camelot do to you?" she asked, worried.

"Do you still love me?" Shade replied.

"Of course. Don't answer me with a question!" the girl demanded. "Tell me what happened!"

~xxx~

Shade was done telling his story. A single tear fell making its way down Fine's cheeks. As it fell, it landed onto Shade's face.

The more she thought about it, the more it made her feel guilty. Her whole face was solemn. He was blind because of her. Because of a slip of words, he no longer could see. The tears descended faster as she caressed his face in her hands.

Shade was such a good person. Why did this tragedy fall upon him? He shouldn't receive this. Didn't they punish her enough?

Fine was angry. She was better with him here, but was not "fine" at all.

His sight was gone.

They could still live here though. It just wasn't his life. She wondered if he could get used to being like this.

Shade sat up and with his index finger and thumb, lifted up Fine's face to meet his own.

Something change.

His eyes weren't the dull color that they were before. The blue irises were their bright color.

She hadn't seen him in _so _long. She missed the way that their fingers laced around each other. It fit perfectly. She missed his strong arms wrapping around her. She missed the way that his lips felt on her. She missed the way her heart pounded in nervous panic whenever he was nearby. She caught small shallow breaths every time he wasn't looking. She missed how her voice was tight and her knees feeling weak.

She missed _him._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I really need some feedback! Help needed. So yeah.

Oh Happy Late New Years and Christmas! I love all of you that reviewed. Please know that I value everyone of these reviews.

I think the next chapter will be the last. I'll think about putting an epilogue. I don't know if it's just me but I'm always thinking about wanting a boyfriend. Tell me people that I'm not going insane.

I hate going to physical therapy! Sorry, I just needed to say it... :) Hasta la vista~

Signed,

~xxx~KikuNakamura~xxx~


	14. Chapter 13: Lead Us Back to Our Old Life

Chapter 13: Lead Us Back to Our Life

By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

><p>Before the sun started to set, another surprise collided with the two people. Maybe it was a lucky day or they were just lucky themselves.<p>

Remember Regina? The riding horse was Shade's personal. It was as if the horse knew and understood everything about him.

The day of tragedies didn't make her a coward and run away in fear. She tried to follow them. She was successful.

Because there was such a low supply of food in the forest, she did not bother Shade. She didn't pull him back either because the kingdom would look down up a blind prince. That was not the part of which the people would disagree to the most. It was the fact of not being able to follow what you loved.

Regina waited outside the cottage, neighing. It took several minutes for the couple inside to realize the noise. They were too busy worrying about each other. That was not the main contribution to them not knowing though. They were always staring into the other's eyes. They could die staring at each other for eternity.

However, what was at the door was truly a gift.

The horse seemed to always know the perfect navigation route back to the castle. Shade knew this well as Fine did, too. In this scenario, it was the best thing anyone could wish for. Who wouldn't love an animal that knew the way home?

Both of the humans were lost. The horse, the _animal_ was the best bet they had, such irony. Fine and Shade couldn't travel that far on feet anyway without a several month journey.

Fine was miraculously cheerful. The girl hadn't felt the emotion in so long. Shade was overwhelmed by the things that just him. Astonishment was what he felt. His horse had been tailing him for all the months. Sure, he had felt it when sometimes things were just a little "off", but he didn't give it much thought. Either his senses were really rusty or Regina was getting really good, _or_ maybe it was both.

For a moment there, Shade felt useless. He hadn't gotten to save his damsel in distress. "Fine, it looks like I did not have the chance to rescue you," he said giving Fine a pout.

"Oh stop it you!" she said giving him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"It's true," Shade replied with a serious expression on his face. "This time I'll ask you to go back to the kingdom with me as my girlfriend, Princess."

"You know that I'm not-"

"I don't care. You know that."

"But you're a prince and all. Will anyone approve of me?" Fine tried to push back the tears.

"My parents and Milky love you," Shade said reassuringly. He rubbed circles onto the back of Fine's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Having them liking me is a different thing from them approving me, Shade."

"Even if they don't, I'll still love you. Don't worry."

"I'm not sure if I can face that," Fine shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Grabbing Fine's shoulders, he spoke "Look at me. Hey, everything's going to be okay. You'll have me. So just I'm begging you; please shut up."

A small smile graced her face, "Make me!"

The corners of his lips turned up to a grin. He caught her lips with his. Fine was wide-eyed, but kissed him back.

As they pulled apart, something dawned on the boy. "Fine, you didn't answer me if you were willing to be my girlfriend." Taking a break because he was so nervous, he proposed. "Moshimoto Fine, will you give me the honor of-"

"Yes! Yes, yes, and yes!" she screamed not letting him finish with her kissing him.

"I love you," the blue-haired prince said slowly and emphasized each word to his princess.

"I love you, too," the red-haired girl said in the same tone as the one she loved.

~xxx~

They couple decided to choose the day after to leave the cottage. Picking fruits and bread made from the grain fields, they were ready.

Mind preparation was so important to all of them. Shade wasn't seen for a half year. Fine however, was something else. She was going to meet people that she hadn't seen in a long time.

A new journey was beginning for them. It's a new road that they will walk down. The road will lead them back to their old life. An old life that'll change because of the present.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I had to go through many literary works. I had to stop at the "Imagination Gas Pump". I ran out of thoughts, but worry not, I am back! ^^. I am so happy for the 41 reviews in this story. I give allmy thanks to those who still stuck with me even after my break downs.

I'm a shoulder to cry on for all of my friends. I can do the same for anyone of you too. It's in my nature to be considerate of others so if there's a problem just simply PM me! I'll be glad to help.

Another thing I wanted to say is for all those who haven't read Divergent by Veronica Roth or Matched by Allie Condie, you must read them! I read Divergent and started Insurgent. They are the best. If there's something good just review it to tell me to read.

Thanks to _Made2352 _and MoonlitNights75310 for the continual support! I'm very grateful. I really need the reviews. I transferred schools this year and I feel out of place. My writing is the place where I can set myself free so please review, even if it's something small. Nothing is for granted to me. I feel that I don't "deserve" something if I do nothing.

Keep on writing,

~xxx~KikuNakamura~xxx~


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome to the Palace Life

Chapter 14: Welcome to the Palace Life

By: Kiku Nakamura

* * *

><p>Years had passed. An overwhelming amount of people came to see Shade, some from other kingdoms, others from his very own.<p>

Fine moved on to live with Shade's family. Many spare rooms were left in the castle. Queen Malia had generously offered her a place she could live. Even as Fine declined, the royal family requested her to.

The conversation was more or less like this:

"But your highness, I can live in the house I came from."

"I insist. If you decline, you will go against the law."

"If you really say so, my Queen."

"Oh, Fine, you don't have to call me Queen," Malia said with a smile gracing her features. "I would prefer if you did not go on with the formalities. Just call me Malia."

"Understood, Malia-sama."

"You can drop that, too."

Both Shade and Milky found this a silly thing to watch. They laughed at Fine for being such a proper person. To which Fine had responded with a simple "Would you like it if I was not so proper?" A random expression found its way to her face. Another round of laughter filled the room.

Rein, Shade's maid and one of the lady's in waiting was also happy to see Fine. They didn't have any communication for so long; the red head wondered if the maid had forgotten her. They were the closest friends anyone could find. Any new information would be shared immediately.

Rein's servitude years would end around the same time as Bright's. With the money that Bright had earned over the years, he would have a surprise lurking around the corner. You should guess what that was, seeing as you have some ideas.

~xxx~

Taking a walk with Milky each day, Fine stared at all of the flowers in the garden.

"Rein!" both Fine and Milky yelled at the maid tending the garden.

"Good morning, my princesses," Rein said curtsying.

"Skip the formalities, Rein," the princess commanded.

"But Milky-sama, we're in public; I'm not supposed to skip the formalities as you command." The maid's eyes were kept low. What she was thinking was like any other servant.

"I am telling you to be our friend now. You can act different later," Fine said brushing Rein's comment away.

Taking a seat in the beautiful gazebo twined with ivy, Rein asked the two girls, "What are you wearing for the ball tonight?"

"I really don't know," Fine said shrugging it off.

"Me neither," Milky said taking a bite of the cake that was placed in front of her. She said thank you to the kitchen staff.

"What I'm interested in at the party is the food," Fine said. ㇱ6 ㇰ6 ㇰ9 ㇱ2 ㇱ1 (A/N: That's just food icons, if you can't see it, don't bother doing anything. ^-^)

"Same for me. Want to have another eating contest?" the other glutton asked.

"Sure!" Fine answered happily.

"My, my, both of you have boys that are looking for a dance. Would you rather have your cake or let them dance with all of the female population in their gowns except you two? I think not, my ladies. Please, do think about it. Even if they do not dance with anyone but you two, are you willing to have them upset the whole time?" Rein said.

"I guess not. Milky, we'll probably have to limit the time in our competion," the red-haired girl suggested.

"Aww. Okay, Fine nee-chan," Milky said pouting.

"Rein, I know that you love dress-up. Please help Milky and I pick our outfits for the ball." Fine said.

"No problem!" Rein replied excessively happy.

"And one more thing, no heels or make-up," Fine requested.

"That's no fun..." Rein said giving both of the girls puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, only a little!" Milky said. "Rein, please remember that the servants are invited. Everyone is, so in case someone forgets, remind them for me."

"I will."

The three girls chatted away as they ate cakes and drank tea. Before they were about to part ways, someone made their grand entrance.

"Guess who?" a smooth voice said into Fine's ear as her eyes were covered.

"The silly bastard that I'm dating," Fine said calmly.

"Nope. I am not Shade."

"Liar, that's something that only you do," Fine retorted sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, okay, you got me," Shade said as he pulled his hands away from her eyes. Milky and Rein were both giggling at the crazy lovebirds in front of them. They were just so cute. No two people could be paired up together and it was something that the whole kingdom had agreed on since the two often went out of the castle gates to the town.

"I'm not stupid, Shade and you should've known that." The red-eyed girl glared at her boyfriend. He just shrugged and hugged her. "You're still not off the hook," Fine said.

"Shade, you big idiot. How come you don't approve of me and Narlo when you're all gushy and sweet around Fine -not that I don't like you, Fine- but, it's just not fair," Milky whined.

Shade felt a heavy blush creep over his cheeks as the damsel saved him. "It's a brotherly thing, Milky. He's just being foolish though now. Not letting you out of his sight." She shifted gears as she faced Shade and said "They do look cute together though and Narlo is a nice boy. I've seen him before with Mirlo."

"Onegaii, onii-chan. You can't do this to me. I'll lock myself up in my room and never see you again," Milky said grumpily.

Jaundiced, Shade slowly answered with, "You have to tell me each time." He was too embarrassed to look at the faces looking at him.

"Congratulations!" both Fine and Rein yelled and went to hug Milky. As she broke away, she went over to her brother and hugged him.

"Arigatou, onii-chan. Suki desu!"

"No problem, I just have to borrow Fine for a while," Shade said returning his sister's hug then pulling away. "Oh, Rein, Bright told you to meet him at the front of the Princess Grace statue."

"Arigatou, Shade-sama. I'll go find Bright," Rein said bowing to Shade.

As Fine began to leave she regarded Rein, "Don't feed his ego. He's already crazy enough." Winking at Rein, the three at the gazebo began laughing.

"My gosh, Fine you are absolutely right. Shade is really egotistical. He thinks he's all cool," she said her voice faking deepness. They laughed even harder.

"He is a bit over dressed at times, too" Rein commented. As the three made eye contact, they were gasping for oxygen, since the laughter took it right out of them.

"Alright, enough of me! Fine, we've got to go!" Shade said dragging her along with him.

"Bye!" Fine turned her head to yell back at her friends. Looking at Shade, she slipped her hand in his and asked where they were going.

"Somewhere special," he answered his eyes distant.

Bringing her to the stables, she set her on Regina and headed for town.

* * *

><p>~xxx~<p>

They had reached a lake dotted with stars dancing above its surface and fireflies moving around. Regina was roaming on the shore of the lake and just strolling.

"There's something I've got to tell you," Shade said deep in thought as he set down a picnic blanket for Fine and himself. That was never a good line to start a conversation and Fine knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated this in a while. It's depressing for me too. I know that the last chapter will be chapter 16 so two more and this is over with. If anyone wants to be my beta-reader, simply PM me and I'll give you a mini-test for you to check the corrections.<strong>

**So what do you think Shade will say? What about Fine's parents? **

**Summer vacation still isn't here yet for me. When's your vacation? Did you start it yet?**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought about the story. Is it good enough for you to review? What's Bright going to say to Rein? I'm asking to many questions. I'll let you live your life.**

**Chapter Completed: June 9, 2013.**

**As always keep reading!  
>Signed,<br>Ivy ^-^**


	16. Chapter 15: Meet Your Parents

Chapter 15: Meet Your Parents  
>By: <em>Kiku Nakamura<em>

* * *

><p>"There's something I've got to tell you." His words rang through her head. Fine kept on repeating it over and over again. She sensed something not quite right. Shade usually never began any conversation like that. It was more like <em>no boy<em> should ever start a conversation with a girl like that. That goes especially for a girl that he was dating.

"Go on," Fine said motioning for his continuation.

"I think that it might be better to tell you later though." Seeing a from on Fine's face, Shade quickly added "No worries! Everything's alright."

Fine breathed out a sigh of relief. That sounded so much like a break-up line. 'Phew. Wait! What if Shade plans on letting me eat first? I don't think he would do such a thing,' she thought.

She then sat down for the picnic as voracious as a wolf, but she couldn't suppress the feeling that something important was about to happen. It seemed like it had something to do with Shade's speech earlier. She knew that it wasn't a break up for sure. Or did she?

She began to think. Nope, she wouldn't let herself do so. Thinking was dangerous. Deciding in the end just to eat her food, Fine let herself lose it all in her lunch.

"Fine are you okay? You're acting a little different than usual; your appetite just isn't right and your face is pale. Did you catch a cold?" Shade said stressing over his girlfriend. He inched closer to her and put his hands one on her forehead and the other on his, checking the temperature.

"Daijoubu! I'm definitely okay! My name is Fine after all, isn't it?"

"If you say so..." he said eyeing her suspiciously. A moment afterwards, something clicked. "If you're not sick... you were thinking weren't you?"

"No way. I'm just hungry. Can we eat now?" Fine asked.

Taking out bento boxes wrapped in cloth, Shade handed one to Fine. Not seeing any desserts, the girl's face fell. Noticing this, Shade instantly cheered her up. "I didn't forget the dessert. Extra sweets as always."

"Amazing! Thank you."

~xxx~

After a long time of eating lunch, the two packed everything away.

Pushing aside some low-lying willows near the water bank, it was as if magically, a canoe appeared.

"Are we going on the lake?" Fine asked staring at the boat.

"Yes, Princess."

"Mou! How many times have I told you. Cut it out with the princess thing, Shade!"

"Sorry, Princess, it's kinda been a habit now." Fine groaned, upset and rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she smiled inwardly.

"Let's just go," Fine said walking towards the lake. She stopped abruptly and like a doll, she turned her head mechanically around. "Shade, there aren't any lake monsters in here are there?" Her voice showed strength, but her eyes held the truth and that was quite the opposite. Her lip was quivering.

"Pfft! Fine is scared of lake monsters!" Shade exclaimed and fell to the grass in laughter.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem?"

"Nope, just amused."

"You still haven't answered my question, Shade!"

"Oh the lake monster? Yep. That's our mission, clear the lake monsters," he said trying to hold in his chuckles.

"Ahhh!" Fine shrieked as she threw her arms around Shade and said, "Get it away from me, get it away. I'm not going to go on that boat." Apparently, Shade found this as one of the "funniest moments ever" because he then decided to pull Fine away from him to fall on the floor laughing.

She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Shade... don't tell me that there aren't any lake monsters."

"Well, Princess, there really aren't!" He said laughing again.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him, her eyes now full of rage.

"No. I didn't think you'd be that scared. Now let's go," Shade said.

"Nope. Where's the apology?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry. Now let's go?"

"Fine."

The boy rowed the boat out onto the lake and the sun was shining over head. The back of Fine's head felt warm from the light travelling from the sun.

"Fine, close your eyes," Shade commanded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it." Fine closed her eyes.

"Shut your eyelids, tight."

"Fine." Closing her eyes tightly, Shade began to take something out of his pocket.

"You can open them now," Shade told the girl.

Fine's eyelids opened and she stared in shock. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Will you marry me, Moshimoto Fine, daughter of Elsa and Truth?" Shade asked.

Fine silently nodded her head and then said, "Yes, of course."

She placed out her left hand. Shade gently put the ring on Fine's left ring finger. "I love Fine, now officially my fiancee!"

"I love Shade, forever and always!" The newly engaged couple yelled across the water.

"I never knew you would do this," Fine said into Shade's ear as she leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was full of every emotion the two felt throughout their twenty-three year old lives.

When it had ended, Shade leaned his forehead on Fine's and started to talk. "You know, when I was considering how to propose to you, I was thinking of putting the ring in you cake. But then, being you, you would've ate the ring as well and that would've been a really awkward situation. Then, I thought about proposing to you on the boat. The only thing with that was I could kneel down traditionally, but that's okay, right?"

"No, it's not. When we get back to the shore, since that wasn't a real proposal, you have to propose to me again."

"But you accepted the ring!" Shade argued.

"I'm just kidding," Fine said poking Shade's nose as his face looked covered in skepticism.

As the boat was being rowed back to shore, Shade told Fine something. "Tonight's party is for our engagement."

"How did you know that I was going to say yes?" Fine asked.

"I didn't know. I was hoping," Shade replied calmly.

"Well, you're lucky," Fine said staring at the ring resting on her finger. Something seemed to click within her mind as she stepped off the boat.

"Shade, how do you know my surname and my parent's names?"

"That was what I was going to tell you," he said sighing, "I had someone find out who they were. I visited them once."

Fine's face immediately became twisted with anger. Shade caressed Fine's cheek.

"Fine, I know that you don't like them for leaving you with Camelot, but they're good people."

"How do you know?"

"I went to visit them, Fine. It's okay."

"They knew you were a prince, they could've acted nicer to you because of that."

"I didn't go to their house dressed up as a prince, but rather, a commoner." Shade knew he said the wrong words because silent tears were starting to fall down her face.

"I didn't mean it like that," the prince said.

"You're still not over that fact that royals have to be with royals and can't mix with commoners are you?" Fine moved Shade's hand away from her face.

"If I was, then I wouldn't be engaged to you," Shade said trying so hard to be gentle.

"What if it was out of guilt? Because you thought my life was too bad being with Camelot for so long?" Fine retorted. The tears seemed to fall even faster than before.

"Fine, you know that what you just said wasn't true. If it was like that, I wouldn't have liked you since the time that we met!" Shade yelled at her.

At that, Fine broke. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I know you didn't mean it."

"It's okay," Shade said walking over to hug Fine. "I know that you're overwhelmed by thinking of your parents."

"Shade, I don't know how to face them," Fine said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be there with you the whole time. I invited them to the party, is that okay with you?"

"Yea, as long as you're with me."

"I want this to be better for you so I've decided to visit them first."

~xxx~

Shade helped Fine get off in front of a little house neighboring one with an overgrown garden. Knocking on the door, a man with blue hair opened it.

"Oh, Shade-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I have to introduce someone to you and Elsa-san," Shade said stepping away to reveal Fine.

In a flash, Truth's eyes widened. "Elsa!" he called for his wife.

"Yes, honey?" Elsa said as she reached the door. Looking at Fine she said, "Is that her?"

Fine just stared at the man and the woman in the house.

Shade answered Elsa for Fine. "Yes, she is."

Elsa ran up to Fine and hugged her. "Mom?" Fine said.

"Yes," Elsa replied. The two had striking similarities in their faces and hair other than Elsa being an older version of Fine.

"You should let them come in," Truth said smiling at his daughter and wife.

Pushing Fine and Shade into their house, they closed the door and told them to get comfortable at the dining table.

"Would you like some tea?" Elsa asked.

"No, it's-" Fine was stopped short by Shade.

"Ah, yes, please Elsa-san."

"Are you Fine? Are you really my daughter?" Truth asked.

"Yes, I think I am. My name is Fine and I am twenty-three," Fine said and all of a sudden her name and age sounded so different to her.

"You really are my daughter!" Truth said getting up to hug Fine.

"I think that's what she just told you," Shade said under his breath.

"You're my dad?" Fine asked the man that was hugging her.

"Yes, Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I know that this chapter took a while. I'm busy with test prep school and I have several assignments for school, I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**CONTEST! As some of you know, I'm holding a contest. The entries are entered and now I have a poll on my profile. I would advise that you wait until a story is over but the last day to vote is on August 25th. Authors of stories can vote. They can also tell their readers to vote for them so go check that out.**

**I think there will be three more chapters until the end. **

**What did you think? Was it good? Please review, onegaishimasu.**

**Signed,**

**Ivy**

**Date Completed: August 1, 2013**


	17. Chapter 16: What I Need to Announce

Chapter 16: What I Need to Announce  
>By <em>Kiku Nakamura<em>

* * *

><p>Fine arrived at the castle in time to hear Rein calling her name. "Fine-sama, Milky-hime and I have been waiting for you!" she said from the balcony of Milky's room.<p>

"I'll be there!" Fine yelled back as she came off Regina. She gave Shade a kiss on his cheek as she rushed into the castle and up the flights of stairs to her soon-to-be-sister-in-law's room.

She burst through the doors panting but laughing at the same time. "Fine, I think that was your fastest record yet," Milky said to Fine laughing beside the redhead and pulling her to sit on the younger girl's bed. "Rein here," Milky said pointing to Rein, "won't tell me what Bright told her today without having you here too."

"So spill," Fine's red eyes stared at Rein hungrily for information. Something life changing happened. She just knew it.

"Well, it kinda happened when Bright asked me to meet him at the Princess Grace statue," Rein said all dreamy. Oh, that girl. "Then he said that he wanted me to marry him!" She squealed as the two girls around her followed suit. If there weren't in the castle, people would have gave them dirty looks, but because it was in the castle, something else happened instead. Shade and Bright slammed open Milky's door.

From the sudden intrusion, the three girls screamed. Again. Guess who followed it up? The boys. It wasn't a battle cry either. It was a girly- excuse me, a high-pitched scream. Shade and Bright tell me that they didn't scream, but opening your mouth like an idiot, is still dumb, no?

Strangely, Milky was the one that came to her senses first. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We heard screaming from here so we ran as fast as we could," Bright answered.

Shade continued, "Bright and I thought there was an intruder."

"There was," Fine said. "You guys." The girls broke down in laughter while the boys' jaws dropped and stared in aghast.

"But thanks for being worried anyways, Shade-sama and Bright-sama," Rein said, bowing and then walking over to Bright. She went on her tipitoes and kissing his cheek.

"I guess we'll leave now?" Bright asked, looking towards the door. "Bye, Rein."

"No! Bright don't go yet!' Fine yelled causing Shade to look suspiciously between his fiancee and his bestfriend. Fine, not noticing, continued. "We need to hear more about what Rein told us from you."

Shade's jealous face soon changed into one of confusion and curiosity. "Bright, what happened with you and Rein?"

Bright stared at Rein and whispered, "You already told them."

Rein gently nodded her head.

"I guess I have no other choice them. If Shade doesn't know now, Fine would've told him sooner or later. See?" Bright said pointing towards thec couple in the opposite side of the room. Fine was whispering something in the stooped down- Shade's ear. Rein giggled next to Bright and held onto his hand.

"Shade, Rein and I are engaged," Bright said stating after he composed himself. A confident look on his face was shown.

"You too?" Shade asked.

"Yeah," Bright respond and the room exploded in laughter. It took them a minute to realize what Shade just said.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Milky asked.

"Fine, you didn't tell them yet?" Shade asked gently.

"Nope, I thought it was supposed to be a surprise," Fine replied.

"Actually, I was thinking that you were going to tell them," Shade said.

"Okay then, you ready?" Fine asked before they made the big announcement.

"We're celebrating tonight because of this," Shade said grasping Fine's hand in his and showing off the engagement ring.

Several squeals escaped from the room and everyone was really happy. This lead the door to open once again and Altezza and Auler came busting through the doors, with another round of "What happened here?" That caused laughter to erupt from the people that were already in the room.

Altezza was Bright's younger sister and Auler was her boyfriend and one of the palace guards.

Rein ran up to Altezza and hugged her. "Please refrain from hugging me, Rein-san," she said with a hint of distaste.

"Oh, aren't you happy for me, Altezza?" Bright asked from behind Rein.

"Why, what is happening, onii-sama?"

"I proposed to Rein and she said yes!" Bright answered.

"Well, congratulations, Bright," Auler said, "You got Rein-san. It was just a matter of time."

"And... while we're on the subject of engagement, both Prince Shade and Fine are celebrating their engagement party tonight!" Rein yelled. She looked around the room for them, but found them inching forward the door.

"Onii-chan!" Milky yelled, "Get back here! We need Fine-chan, too!"

Shade and Fine just turned around and ran, their fingers were laced with each other. The girl didn't want to leave Milky hanging so she replied over the wind at which came from the speed "I'll be back to get ready for the party!" Fine turned to face Shade and then looked straight, just running until she got tired.

She passed Sophie, Auler's younger sister while making her way around that everyone was gathered in Milky's room.

Staring off into the sun starting to lower itself in the sky, Fine just closed her eyes as she looked up and smiled at the warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**For this chapter, I know that I took a long time to update. I was really leaning towards updating That Year and a Half. I just don't have that much time to balance in homework, with test prep after school, guitar and writing. I choose to focus on things that are more important to me right now. **

**Sometime in the winter, I'm thinking that the community should hold another contest. Would anyone like to host it?**

**As, I was reading back chapters of this story, I thought that it was kinda cheesy, but I updated chapter 9 or 10, there was a mistake somewhere with a repeat chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope that you have a great Autumn so far. Please take the time to review. It only takes up to a minute. If you have the time, please R&R That Year and a Half for me. **

**Signed,**

**Ivy**

**Date Completed: September 24th, 2013**


	18. Chapter 17: Enchanting

Chapter 17: Enchanting  
>by: <em>Kiku Nakamura<em>

* * *

><p>Fine had been washed and dressed in a new dress for the party. Everyone was all glamorized. The girls were dolled-up and the guys had been refreshed, especially the guards, from their workload. All of the people had burdens, but they put them each and everyone of them down for the ball.<p>

Fine's hair was being brushed up by Rein and carefully pinned up at the perfect places. While it was down, the red had splashed all over her shoulders. A curler was making it's way through her hair as the top of it was up in a half-ponytail. The bottom was to be done in an artful impression. Only a few pieces framing Fine's face were left down.

With the finished product Rein turned Fine's chair around so that the redhead was looking at her beautifully done hair.

Another maid that was better in ball-prep was sent for Milky. Who after everything in the hour that she prepped herself with, was scared that Narlo wouldn't know who she was. Even with reassurance from everyone, she was still jittery. Fine held her almost-younger sister and told her to take a breather. There wasn't much she could do.

Rein did a quick touch up with her make up before she started to head down to Queen Malia's room.

After Fine released Milky, she stared at the ring still there on her finger. _It was a promise, _she thought as smile tugged at her face. There wasn't much she could say other than she was in love with a prince. And he loved her just as much. She almost wanted to miss those nights when Camelot treated her kindly as a little girl. As a little girl, blind to the darkness in which had taken her in as a child.

~xxx~

"Welcome, everyone to a special ball held tonight given to you by... your very own, Prince Shade!" the announcer, said into his microphone.

"Thank you," Shade said into his own, mike. "I want to announce to you all why I'm holding this event. I have proposed to Moshimoto Fine, a girl from our very own kingdom." He sucked in a breath. "And she said yes!"

People from below the balcony applauded at the news. No one had felt upset about it; they all knew it was to happen one day. The doors opened near the top of a winding stairwell. Shade had arranged that Fine's father, Truth would bring her down those steps.

He made his way over to the bottom of those stairs and looked up. He had never seen Fine so beautiful in his life. She was stunning and he didn't think he could say anything to her when she was escorted into his arms.

"Well, um... you look beautiful," Shade whispered into Fine's ear.

"Thank you," she said smiling to face him.

"Everyone, please find a partner and dance!" the announcer said as the main couple got to the middle of the room. All of the people had parted for them.

It was only a while until Fine found the refreshments table. She gladly munched on the food prepared by her favorite sweets makers. Milky got around to the table too later on. She whined to Shade about having a cake eating contest with everyone.

Even though her brother didn't want to do as she said, their mother just smiled and said "Go on, sweetie. Start the contest yourself." She handed out a microphone to her younger child.

Milky proudly presented her "Cake Eating Contest (For the Best Only)" and it wasn't until Shade nudged her and she added, "Others welcome too!"

Everyone had wanted to see what the commotion was about with the two princesses in the contest. Many had volunteered, but dropped out at finishing only one slice. A few had lasted for four, but none had been at the pink-haired girls level. They had to call it a draw because the palace had ran out of their flour.

The ball had ended with a light attitude and sleep buzzing into every conversation. People made their way out of the castle after Shade walked Fine to her room.

The girl still thought about that kiss lingering on her lips. It was perfect and she fell asleep thinking about soft lips and hair, and deep blue irises.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I finally finished the chapter! Ahh... I'm so sorry for not updating. My brother is such a pain in the ass. Curse him all the way to Tartarus. **

**Anyways, I think there's only going to be one chapter left until there's an epilogue.  
><strong>

**I have to get back to my homework. **

**Peace out ~Ivy**

**Date Completed: November 2, 2013**


	19. Epilogue: Bells Ringing

Epilogue: Bells Ringing  
>by: <em>Kiku Nakamura<em>

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Shade asked Bright who had dressed up in a crisp, white tuxedo. His counterpart was wearing a navy blue one. Each had selected flowers protruding from their jacket pockets.<p>

"How would I know?" Bright said, frustrated. "I'm going through this with you!"

"Oh right..." Shade had let the thought hang in the air.

"Milky! Have you brought the last minute cakes?" Fine screeched from the vanity table.

"Yes, oh my gods, of course! Who do you think I am?" Milky asked, jokingly. She then turned to the other table and asked Rein. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know! I feel like I'm going to cry any minute!" Rein replied. The maids in the back holding up her bridal trail were trying to shush her.

"Don't, Rein-san! We're going to have to do the make up again," a handmaiden said. It must have taken quite a lot of energy and time to do the make up because the girls were whining and groaning.

"Do you think I look okay?" Bright asked Auler who was standing right next to him.

"I guess... I mean I'm a boy how do you expect me answer that?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, then..."

It was the third of May and Fine and Rein were lead down the aisle by their respective fathers along with their bridesmaids, flower girls, ring carrier, and groomsmen. Fine had chosen not to look up at Shade. Her stomach was already taking up all of the pressure from the people staring at her expectantly.

Rein looked at her father.

"You look beautiful," he had whispered loud enough for her to hear, but not anyone else. She just smiled back, the veil covering her face. It was all she had to do to show her thankfulness.

Queen Malia had a proud look on her face. She was finally seeing this day. She was starting to get older and she was happy she wasn't watching from above when this event happened. Shade and Fine looked stunningly amazing with something she could only describe as _togetherness_. So did Rein and Bright. They were like her own children. When she remembered that something like this would happen to Milky one day, her eyes sparkled with glee and almost longing.

The priest had been tuned out in Shade's mind. He just stared at Fine. She was always saying how she wasn't _his girl_ and that she wasn't an object. She was sure right, but after today she would be his wife and queen. It was the fact that could last forever, however long their eternity was.

He could only imagine thoughts that were somewhat parallel to his going through Bright's mind, to which he would have been correct.

After hearing Bright say that he would take her hand in marriage, for as long as they would be and even after that, she couldn't have been more proud of herself choosing someone who was so genuinely in love with her. Rein smiled up at Bright, with her eyes sparkling and pearly whites showing when she said her marriage vows.

Time seemed to freeze for the two couples until the priest with the power invested in him, declared each newlywed man and wife and allowed them to kiss. That which was just a sweet show and broke apart quickly. There were children in the room and they were responsible adults, who knew that had just enough time on their honeymoon.

The night ended as everyone danced again and again at the reception with flutes full of champagne for the adults and fresh juice for the younger people.

The seven-tiered wedding cake was cut and for once Milky held back from challenging Fine to a contest. When Fine started whining (lots of laughter burst around their table, to her expense), Milky just said that the bride should respect her wedding dress and not get unsightly stains on it, showing much restraint to how nice it sounded to stuff her face full with that amazing chocolate _and_ vanilla cake.

Fortunately, she was soon distracted with Narlo pulling her to dance nearly knocking them both over with the girl's momentum.

Carriages had came for the new king and queen as well as their best friends, both headed towards different, beautiful, distant places that they were sure to enjoy.

Oh, and did I mention that ten months later, the previous reigning queen would be a grandmother and her daughter the princess would be an aunt. As for Rein and Bright they were pretty happy, just traveling while their closest friends would start the road to parenthood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***Failed attempt at whistling* Well, aren't I extremely late for this update. I should have posted this up a while ago I guess I didn't want one of the best stories I wrote to end yet, but as everyone else, I too need closure, so I finished writing up this chapter today.**

**I hope you liked it, this summer heat is annoying, ne?**

**Leave a review or PM me if you liked it, hated it, feel confused or want to leave a general comment! **

**-Ivy, out. **

**Date Completed: August 5, 2014  
>Word Count: 775 (Aww, so little...)<strong>


End file.
